A unique specular corneal illuminating system is used as a part of a holographic camera to take holographic interferograms of postoperative patients. The patient supplies the force necessary to stress the cornea every time his heart beats. Exposures are double pulsed and synchronized with the intraocular pulse pressure. Interferograms demonstrate incompletely healed portions of corneal wounds, and detect structural anomalies in various corneal disease states.